Gentle
by jaraismylife
Summary: Mara thinks Fabian is gentle, I wonder what he can do to prove her wrong. Rated M for a reason. For HOA One Shot Day 2013 Enjoy! Review if you want more like this!


**Beginning**

"What's wrong?" Mara whispered, pulling back, her hands were tangled in Fabian's brown hair, as she pushed him back against the wall down in the secret tunnels. It wasn't her favourite place, but Fabian liked it, he liked the tunnels, they surrounded him with memories of excitement, and Mara did suppose she liked the privacy.

"Nothing," Fabian whispered, his hands very light on her waist "I just…" his cheeks coloured red "I really like it when you kiss me,"

Mara smiled, tiptoeing again "Good," she pressed her lips to his, and it made Fabian so intoxicated, her scent, her smell, and he couldn't believe he had looked through her for so many years. Mara sighed, leaning back "Fabian, you don't have to be so…you know…" she laughed at what she was about to say "You know…gentle,"

"I'm gentle?" Fabian repeated with a frown "What do you mean?" he trailed off, Mara's lips on his again. But he knew what she meant. This was the girl. He was kissing the unattainable girl, the girl who had dated the most popular guy in school, Mick Campbell, football captain, sports star, the guy girls dreamt of. And then dumped him for Jerome Clarke. The player who had dreamed of dating her. Of course he was gentle and weak and mild compared to them. He felt an anger boil inside his blood, and gripped her waist firmly, spinning so she was against the wall.

"Fabian?" she whispered in confusion, before he slammed his lips against hers, and he grazed her bottom lip, gaining entrance quickly. It sent a new shock zig sagging through him, right to his groin. He groaned, his hands riding her shirt up slightly so he could feel her skin, it was on fire just like his. "Fabian…" she moaned, eyes drifting shut as she leaned her head back, he kissed down her neck, kissing her collar bone gently. Gently, he winced as he thought it. And bit down hard at the junction, Mara cried out in pleasure and Fabian got hotter.

"Mara…" he whispered, one hand trailed down to the hem of her blue skirt, his hand went higher and higher, and he had never before pictured himself in a scenario like this. His other hand joined the adventure, and he hooked his thumb around her panties, and slid them off.

Mara wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, Fabian groaned, one hand splayed on her back, as the other went towards her pussy. She was wet. She was wet for him, Fabian got painfully hard just at that fact. The most beautiful and perfect girl, with brains to match was getting wet because of him? He pushed a finger into her gently, and Mara's entire body shuddered. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands on his shoulders, supporting her. She bucked into his hand as Fabian starting pumping. "Fabian!" she groaned, rocking her hips. He kissed her, face flushing. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

She reached her hands down, unbuckling his pants, he gasped as they dropped to his ankles, his erection sprang free. "Mara…" he tried to explain himself, Mara just smiled

"Fabian, _please." _

It took him a moment to realise what she wanted. And as soon as he did he was too far gone to think about not doing it. He moved his hand, positioning himself, and sliding into her, he reached her barrier, and at her nod, pushed through. He buried himself to the hilt, his hands drifting to her perfect bum to support her. He groaned in pleasure, such heat, such a grip around him. He had never, never experienced anything as pleasurable…as wonderful, as brilliant as this.

"Go," she nodded, she bit her lip and Fabian took a moment to admire her beauty. God, she was wonderful. He pulled out, and then pushed himself in again. Softly, and slowly at first, letting her feel every inch of him, when he remembered what's she'd called him. He rammed a little harder, a little faster, using his grip on her bum to push himself deeper inside her. She moaned in ecstasy, rolling her hips to meet his thrust. "Oh my god- Fabian!" she had _never _said his name like that, it spurred him on, thrusting harder and harder.

"I'm not always gentle," he whispered into her ear, Mara panted, nodding

"I agree," she pulled herself off him, pushing him to the floor, he lay there, looking up at her, his dick standing straight and proud to attention. She straddled him, hands flat on his chest as she looked into his eyes "Although I do like how sweet you are, I like a little rough from time to time," she impaled herself onto him, gasping at how this new position rubbed her g-spot. "Oh god…" she shuddered in pleasured. Fabian gripped her waist, encouraging her to ride him.

And she did, she rode him, lifting herself almost completely off, and then sinking down so he was balls deep he could hear the smack, it turned him on he was sure he'd come. "Mara…" he whispered, hardly able to breathe "Oh god Mara…"

She started shorter bounces, controlling it so he rubbed against the g-spot every time, she felt it building up inside her, she was so close, she was almost there, when Fabian gripped her waist, pulling her down so their chests were touching, and he kissed her hard. It was only a distraction, he was going to try something, something he'd read about in a book once, when he was meant to be studying for a maths exam.

He continued thrusting upwards, rubbing against her g-spot, she was going to come first, he was going to look like a man in front of her, he would make her cum hard clenching around him, and then he would release his seed into her. Because he was dangerously close, in fact, he had been dangerously close the moment he entered her, and it had taken serious self control to stop.

Still kissing her, he bucked quickly, repetitively, hitting her g-spot, and then, with no warning, shoved his index finger deep inside her anus. Mara arched her back in complete pleasure, eyes drifting shut as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Fabian moved his other hand towards her clit, rubbing in quick and clumsy circles, Mara screamed as pleasure rocked through her body, the sensations going mad and nerves working on over drive and she came, her orgasm crashed around her and she was seeing stars, and hearing fireworks. Fabian came a second after her, not able to hold out any longer, for longer than he ever had.

And she collapsed on top of him, both completely exhausted. He wrapped his arms around her, her head nestled in his neck. He let out a small laugh, still limp inside her "I never thought we'd do that,"

Mara smiled against his neck "Why not?"

"Well…having to…compare myself again Mick and Jerome…why would you ever want…to go all the way with me?"

Mara propped herself up, looking him in the eyes "Fabian," she whispered softly, stroking the side of his face, "Jerome and I? We never went all the way, I didn't want him too. And I'm glad of that now," she leaned down, kissing his lips softly "And Mick? Fabian," she smiled "We were too on and off, you were my first. And I guarantee, you were the best,"

Fabian smiled, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear "I've only ever considered…doing it with you, never Joy or Nina,"

Mara smiled, wriggling her hips slightly, and Fabian became erect again instantly "Then let's do it again," Fabian agreed eagerly, both happy they had found someone they knew they would be with forever.


End file.
